


Smile Another Day

by shotahime



Series: Trophy Wife [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Trophy Wife Hermione, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, or is she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotahime/pseuds/shotahime
Summary: The only way to keep her survive is to let everyone believe she belongs to him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Trophy Wife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Smile Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd stand-alone part of the series. Comments on the last part makes me want to write a continuation but we'll see orz
> 
> also there's a teenee tiny torture scene at the start but I didn't elaborate on it so much to be deemed graphic

“Get up,” Draco bursts into the room without warning that causes Hermione to drop the book she was reading. Noting the urgency in his voice, she quickly scrambled off the settee that was surrounded with the books she needed to overturn the Dark Lord.

It had been 3 months since the fallen of her best friend, and yet she still couldn’t believe she made it out alive.

All thanks to Draco Malfoy, who willingly took her as his own bride before any of the other Death Eaters would even think of defiling her or torture her to death. They all groaned—notably Greyback and Dolohov when Malfoy made his public claim on her and it was a good thing that Lord Voldemort allowed it.

With the pretence that the Malfoy line would be tainted in the end.

With a wave of his wand, rest of the books she picked out were then hidden behind the shelves in the faraway corner in the Manor’s library. Hermione then shed off her knitted cardigan that had kept her warm throughout the day to reveal a more scantily clad than what she would have preferred when they wouldn’t be ambushed on the weekly basis.

Draco gulped at the sight of the creamy skin and the sheer dress robes she had to cover some of her decency was just teasing him to show the sliver of skin she had besides the short negligee and silk shorts she had on. He would have offered her with formal dress robes to keep her modesty and comfort, but those privileges are only for those that deserves their magic—she should be grateful a mudblood like her should be able to breathe the same air as theirs.

He closed his eyes tight and exhaled through his nose as he reinforced his feelings and adoration towards her into a little periwinkle box before storing it away from anybody to interfere with his thoughts. Opening his eyes back open, Hermione was approaching him quickly as he offered her his arm and she treaded her own as usual.

He led them both to the receiving room where the Floo had flames roaring just in time for Lord Voldemort himself to step through the threshold accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange who was at least smartly dressed for once on his arm.

Draco and Hermione bowed down to them as they had practiced every time he paid his weekly visits considering Bellatrix would be Draco’s only living blood relative after both of his parents were executed for failing the Dark Lord. With a curt nod from Lord Voldemort, they both rose from the ground but kept their heads down as Hermione struggled to hold her head up high and challenge him.

They were then led to the drawing room—the very same one where the slur had been carved on her forearm, as the three of them took their seats while Hermione was running around like a lapping dog serving them all tea before she took her place at Draco’s feet.

“Hmph, it would seem that the mudblood finally got a hang of things,” Voldemort merely sneered at the girl on the floor as he ran his red eyes all over her and it took Hermione all of the strength she had to hold her sheer robes tightly against her body after feeling his physically scan her.

“Of course—I expect nothing less from you, nephew to show her where she belongs,” Bellatrix then turned the conversation to Draco who was begrudgingly hiding his scorn frown behind his cup before turning to his aunt.

“Yes, while it took quite some time for her to… accommodate herself in her status, I’ve finally beaten it to her brain,” Draco tapped a finger twice at his temple as Lord Voldemort let out a sound that sounded like a laugh while Bellatrix had shrilled at the thought of putting Hermione in her place as she gripped her hands together tightly, she could feel her nails biting into her skin.

“Oh, was it truly a sight? Did it take many times for her to understand or is she really a fast learner as she claimed to be?” Bellatrix had leaned forwards in excitement to know the details of her conditioning as Draco casted a glance at Hermione, his face didn’t betray emotion as she looked back at him and blinked once, giving him the signal that it was okay.

“Should I just show you then?” Draco drew his wand from his sleeve and Hermione closed her eyes, closing off any emotion she’ll feel as Draco casted a Crucio her way and she immediately slumped to the floor. She had her back arched as she spasmed uncontrollably, the pain mirroring how being stabbed in the stomach a dozen times all over again and after a few seconds, she was conscious again.

Her ears were still ringing, but when she tried to open her eyes, she saw swirling images of Bellatrix clapping her hands excitingly like a toddler and Lord Voldemort with a gruesome smile on his face at the sight of her. She casted her eyes back to Draco, who was trying hard not furrow his eyebrows in worry but she blinked at him again, and he closed his eyes before dishearteningly casted the curse on her again.

The second time hurt just as badly as the first one—but at least she had tried to numb herself from furthering the excruciating feeling before she would finally gain consciousness again and managed to catch her breath.

Draco was internally relieved when she didn’t give another signal again before he pocketed his wand again and Bellatrix expressed her disappointment about the show ending too early before he smirked at her as usual.

“While I would love to show you more, Aunt Bella, I would prefer to have sane when in bed,” Draco had reasoned and Lord Voldemort threw him a glance that men would share with other men when in talks of the bedroom.

“That I agree with, Draco,” he had commented before taking another sip of his drink. Hermione panted as she tried to hold herself up from the floor with her arms, ignoring whatever they were discussing as she tried to calm herself when she felt something cooling down her back and realized that Draco had casted a charm to keep her from the tremors taking over her.

“While you would have your line tainted, Draco—I couldn’t help but wondering, _when_ are you going to have your own little brood yourself, hm?” Bellatrix’s question made Hermione choke on her own spit before she got into a coughing fit and tried to keep quiet to avoid irritating the guests.

Even Draco was surprised to hear the question coming from his aunt.

“W-well—I’ve decided that before I could even turn her into my own broodmare, I would at least enjoy her body when she’s still fit. Probably after she’s become a little loose then I would reconsider,” Draco bit his own tongue as he spun the lies that his aunt and the Dark Lord wanted to hear to keep them from being suspicious.

“Oh, poo—I would have thought that little Delphi would have a playmate soon,” Bellatix had pouted at the mention of their daughter—Draco’s own _cousin_ , for Merlin’s sake, even he had a hard time accepting it.

“Not in the meantime, Aunt Bella—I’m sure you could respect my wishes,” he tried to appease her but Lord Voldemort had raised a hand to keep her from replying. “He would be right, Bella—he would be too busy serving me to find some time to make babies with the mudblood,” Draco almost couldn’t believe his ears to hear the Dark Lord defending him from forcing him to procreate.

“But don’t worry—I’ll give you time, when you need it,” Lord Voldemort nodded at their direction before Draco nodded back in appreciation and Hermione bowed her head as well.

* * *

They were gone afterwards with future plans to go to their estate next time to introduce their _daughter_ , his _cousin_ formally. Once they left, Draco immediately rushed to Hermione with a healing potion in hand to keep from the prolonged side effects of the cruciatus curse on her.

Once she had calmed down, Draco draped her with his own blazer to keep her warm before bringing her up to rest on the chaise lounge in the drawing room.

“I’m sorry—I tried to make it lenient— “” It’s not your fault for trying to convince them,” Hermione cut him off as she took the used cup from earlier and filled it with firewhiskey before taking a shot.

Silence had settled between them as Hermione tried to drink away the remaining pain from the torture she had felt before Draco took one of her hands in his, making her look at him puzzled.

“Did you find something from the books I’ve gotten you?” he then inquired, hopefully she had found something useful to counter the Dark Lord from the remaining of his horcruxes. It was a research that Hermione had delved into the first thing Draco had brought her in and convinced her that he had saved her life because he knew only she could figure out how to defeat Lord Voldemort when all else fails.

“I-I think so, but I’m not sure if I could do it alone,” she shared and Draco sighed in relief from her recent breakthrough.

“I could help contact the Order—I finally managed to convince them that I’m trying to help,” Draco held up her hands in his as he tightly gripped them, feeling a load off his back that he had managed to convince Longbottom that he had no intent in letting the Dark Lord taking over the world.

“Yes—but not too soon, we would need to time this perfectly, or else it won’t work,” Hermione explained and Draco nodded in confirmation. Once Hermione had finally calmed down, and that she doesn’t feel the tremors coming along, Draco decided it was time for the both of them to retire to their own rooms for the night.

Draco stood up to make his way back to his own chambers before he was stopped by the grip on the sleeve of his shirt by Hermione. He looked down at her and found her looking up at him with her large, doe eyes. He knows this type of look—it was the look she would give him every time his aunt and the Dark Lord would come to visit.

He cocked an eyebrow at her to question if she was sure, and Hermione answered by languidly dragging a finger up and down his arm. Draco didn’t want to get hopeful—but the only reason why she would climb into bed with him was because she wanted to forget about everything that has happened.

She wanted to forget how she was forcefully taken away for the sake of survival, forget about acting submissive in the presence of the Dark Lord, and she wants to forget that her best friend had died for nothing just because the prophecy had said so.

Draco sighed.

He knew he shouldn’t get attached. But he’s been holding up a torch for her since Fourth Year and the least he could was to make sure she survived.

But he could never bring himself saying no to her.

Draco took her fingers in his grasp before pulling her up and crushed their bodies together with his arm wrapped around her waist. Pewter meets bronze as they both gazed into each other deeply and he brought up a hand to caress her jaw and tucked away any stray hairs behind her ear.

Hermione shuddered under his touch, she grabbed him by the back of his neck before crushing their lips together and they started ravishing each other.

She didn’t want to get her feelings involved with him. She had already held up for herself for far too long for Ron, but the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets compared nothing to when she’s with Draco.

They both found themselves back into either their personal chambers, they would find out whose after they come back up for air. For now, Hermione needed to pretend that she was there willingly and Draco needed the pretence that they’re _real_ , and that was just enough for him. Every touch, every taste, every thrust—like they’re whole life depends on it.

Once they were done, both of them falling back on the canopy bed together, their limbs still intertwined but the comfort was deeply needed by both.

Draco turned his head to look at her, only to find her already deep in slumber with a small smile on her face. His heart melted at the sight of it, it’s been a few days since he had saw her smile.

Draco propped an arm behind his head and tried to get some sleep for himself, drifting into a dream where she would smile for him after everything is over and he makes the first move.


End file.
